Never too late
by Lokilii
Summary: Everything happens for a reason.


_I had this on my mind for some time, so_ _why not..._

_I always loved them together. Maybe a little weird._

_Enjoy._

_I do not own Naruto_

There is a knock on Hokage's door. Sitting in the office is Hokage who doesn't want that position, and his his assistant and they would be everywhere except that place, but that's how it is.

"Come in"

In all that chaos Sakura enters flooded by fear. She is in medic coat, regular pants and shirt.

'She is beautiful. Stop it Kakashi, just stop it. Nothing is happening between us, nothing ever will. At least not now.'

"Yo. What's up?"

"Kakashi, we need to talk."

"Well,... talk."

"If we can alone." Sakura shot Shikamaru with that glance and as he was going to leave Kakashi interrupted.

"No it's fine. Stay." He said to Shikamaru. "He knows everything." And then he saw her look and corrected himself. "Almost."

"It would be nice if it's just two of us.

" If you have not heard me, I can repeat the last sentence. "

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you. I am saying it slower so you can understand me."

She was on the edge of the nerves. Perhaps the better idea was not to tell him at all, but she can't do it alone. Not when they lost Naruto and Sasuke that day, the last thing she wants is to be alone. But then he crossed every line.

He really is sorry for his behavior, but one thing he must do is push her away. After what she did to him. So...

"I don't know what is a problem with you. If you need to talk, talk. Otherwise you could get out, yeah you know that sentence, and find someone else to talk."

Sakura is crying. 'Fuck stop crying. They are all same, don't you know that already. You cryed at 13 now you are crying at 24. Stop it.' She is saying herself, but nothing, tears don't stop no matter what.

"Hokage-sama, sorry but I think you are overreacting. I'll leave, it doesn't matter." Just as he made first step, Sakura is screaming at Hokage in the middle of Hokage's office.

"You fucking idiot. I am pregnant with your child."

...

_Three weeks earlier. Midnight. Sakura's apartment._

'His lips are so soft, God.' Sakura takes a moment to breathe and look at him again. He is perfect. Jaw that can probably cut a peper, lips that left marks all over her body, sharp nose that feels so good at her collarbone and eyes fixed to her body. And she is laughing at herself as they are making love in her bedroom.

She is having sex with Hokage, her former sensei, 14 years her senior and it fells so fucking good every time moan escape her mouth. Oh, and that defined body that is over her. Defined arm that is holding her thigh, leaving the nail traces, and the other hand whose fingers are intertwined in her hair so he could see her expression every time he hit that spot. And it is a sight for which he could live forever.

"Oh... Kashi... take me...

He shut her down with his lips over and over again.

Kakashi can't take it anymore with every movement of the hips he is closer and closer. Kakashi takes her harder until her walls started to shrink and she is screaming his name, in that moment they are alone in this world, in that moment they are one body, one heart.

As their breathing and heartbeat is slowing down Sakura is falling asleep over Kakashi who can not believe he got what he wanted for years now. Then three little word escape his mouth.

"I love you."

But they are levitateing in air because she didn't hear them. Probably never will again.

For the first time in who knows how many years Kakashi is sleeping, and the first time with beloved women in his arms.

...

_Morning_

Sakura is awake, trying to find a way out of the sheets and not to wake male person next to her.

And then it hits her.

'What if he doesn' t want any of this. It's Kakashi we are talking about.'

Sakura can not bear thought of her heart being broken again.

' What if I am rejected again? He is Hokage he doesn't need more responsibility.' So she made a decision. Sakura left him peck on the cheek just for a memory of an extraordinary night and the best sex she ever had. She would not let her heart be broken.

When he was awake, she told him to leave. He was in her kitchen, in underwear, shocked.

"Sakura if I did something wrong, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, Kakashi just leave."

"No!" He was yelling. "Tell me what have I done?" Kakashi was yelling, that was new.

No answer.

"What have I done. It was beautiful last night. I tought you liked it when I..."

"Get out."

It hurts even more because she is so calm.

He was gone, leaving behind just smoke.

The bedroom still smelled of him. Sheets and pillows same, then she understood what she had done and when tears started falling it was too late.

...

_Now_

"What are you talking about, it's impossibly I had con... Oh, shit." He wasn't sure he understand everything but his heart is beating like crazy. He, Hokage, Copy nin, survivor of two wars is scared to bone. "I, I..."

"Now is time to leave." Shikamaru is gone from the office and they heard swearing from the hallway. "Fuck, I didn't need to know that, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

In the Hokage's office is deadly silence, Sakura is not crying and Kakashi is too scared to say anything.

"Why did you say that?"

"W-what?"

"Everything from five minutes ago."

"Don't know, I was pissed."

"And now you are not?"

"Now, I am scared." Silence again. "Why did you kick me out?"

And why the fuck are they whispering?

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Being rejected."

"By me?" There is a sad smile on his face. "Never Sakura." He goes around the table and slowly approaches her. Still frightned he touches her face. Sakura shivers under his touch. "Never." He repeats and kisses her but gentle like she is going to brake. When they are separated he suprises himself with question.

"Will you marry me?"

"If you ask me just because I am pregnant I..."

"No. I ask you because that night when I made love to you. You never heard my confession. That I love you. You are the first person to whom I've said these words. So Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"

"You must kneel." There are tears and laught mixed together.

"I am Hokage I don't kneel." He is smiling and she can see it 'cus he doesn't have that stupid mask.

"I will marry you Kakashi Hatake."

...

It was a small wedding, just for closest friends. But what matter is that she was beautiful and everyone was happy when they finally saw Kakashi's face.

Their first night as married couple was strange...

Kakashi was too afraid to have sex with Sakura, his wife, bacause of baby so he got a slap and did it anyway.

A few months later Hatake Sakumo was born. Kakashi was the happies person ever, even if he had 13 broken bones in hand. Tsunade was there to congratulate.

Four years later Naruto Hatake was born and the Hatake family was whole.

_The __End_

_Ah, first one done._

_I AM SORRY ABOUT GRAMMAR MISTAKES. English is not my mother language._

_Let me know what do you think about this story. _

.


End file.
